River Journey
by Snowfeather09
Summary: Rainkit and Moonkit have different lives, different Clans, and different families. But when a flash flood tears them from their lives, they must adapt to new lives or suffer the consequences...


**So here's my very first FanFiction ever! Hope you like it and comment on you know, commenty things like what you like, dislike on some con-crit. Here's the prologue. It's not like most Warriors prologues, in that there's not some sort of StarClan prophecy of magesticness or anything cryptic really, but whatever! Enjoy! :) –Snow**

"Come on, Rainkit, you have to come out of the nursery!" Echokit pleaded. Rainkit only burrowed her muzzle deeper into her mother's soft fur.

"Forget it Echokit, she's not coming out," Cloudkit mewed. The two kits Turned and headed out the entrance of the nursery.

Rainkit shakily stood up. "Wait," she mewed.

"I'm coming," Echokit purred in delight, a grin spreading across her muzzle.

"Come on," Cloudkit said, gesturing with his tail towards an empty corner near the camp wall. "We're sneaking out," he whispered.

"Where?" asked Rainkit.

"Sunningrocks. We've been planning this for a couple days, we were waiting for you to finally come out." Replied Echokit.

"So, follow me," Cloudkit mewed, and fell into a crouch, skirting the camp wall and heading towards dirtplace. The kits ducked under a small bush when Redclaw, a senior warrior, passed by.

"Whew," Echokit mewed. "That was close."

They continued heading towards the narrow tunnel. They scurried in. Rainkit scrunched up her face. "It stinks in here," she commented.

"That's because this leads to dirtplace, mouse-brain." Cloudkit snapped at her.

"I know that!" She replied.

"Be quiet, both of you!" Echokit scolded. "Do you want to get caught?"

Rainkit, Echokit, and Cloudkit continued into dirtplace. Rainkit dashed out, scrambling over the flimsy, short barrier separating it from the rest of the forest. Echokit and Cloudkit followed. They ran, loosely following the scent trails of the most recent patrol, until they reached Sunningrocks.

Echokit dropped to the ground, rolling in the green-leaf sunlight. Cloudkit crept up behind her, before jumping on her.

"Hey!" She yelled. Rainkit purred and bounded in, and soon they were all play-fighting.

But Echokit started backing up towards the tree line and Cloudkit soon followed. Rainkit stayed behind. "What?" She called before turning around. She gasped. The river water was quickly rising towards her. She turned around and attempted to scramble to the trees only to find her tail caught under a heavy stone. She pulled in vain, unable to free her tail. 'Wait!" She called up to her siblings. They only looked on in fear before running into the trees. The water had risen halfway up her small legs. The stone her tail was trapped under started to come loose, but it was no help. She couldn't swim. She would be washed away with the rising river. The rock was wrenched from the ground, leaving Rainkit to the swirling water. She struggled to keep her muzzle in the air, but the water pushed her under. She inhaled the river water, and everything went black.

"She's beautiful!" Lilypelt exclaimed.

"Yes, she is," meowed Blackstreak.

"What should we name her?" Lilypelt asked.

"How about Moonkit? She's silver like the moon." Suggested Mosstail, another RiverClan queen.

"That's a beautiful name, Mosstail. Yes, we'll name her Moonkit." Lilypelt concluded. She looked down with pride at the tiny suckling kit.

Moonkit shakily stood up, she had just opened her eyes, and Skykit and Thornkit, Oakstep's kits were begging her to come outside with them.

"Come on Moonkit, we want to play!" Thornkit said. "Okay," Moonkit mewed uncertainly, and they went out into the camp. When no one else was near, Thornkit whispered,

"Do you want to play by the river? It's not that far,"

"But Oakstep said to stay in the camp, Thornkit!" Skykit protested.

"Come on, no one will know we were even gone,"

"Fine. But if we get caught it's your fault."

"I'm all right with that, because we won't get caught."

Skykit rolled her eyes.

"Lead the way."

Thornkit walked over to a tree.

"We just go around this tree, and then it's not that far. You see, this tree overlooks the river. Then, we just find a clear spot where patrols don't go often, and we can play."

The kits padded around the tree, staying out of sight of anyone in the camp. The wall didn't extend over here, so they simply walked out. They scurried through the reeds until finding an open patch on the shore. Skykit quickly jumped on Moonkit, but she wriggled out by swatting Skykit's muzzle. She then put a paw down on Thornkit's tail pinning him down. "All right. I'm done." Skykit mewed, plopping down on the sand.

"Okay. I dare you to step in the water, Moonkit." Said Thornkit.

"Fine. I will." She replied, cautiously reaching out a paw into the currently calm water. She quickly retracted it. She put it in again and set her foot down on the sand. Moonkit stepped her other paw in. When she was all the way in, she playfully splashed water at Thornkit.

"Come on, it's not that bad, and you were the one who came up with the idea in the first place," Moonkit mewed.

"No thanks. I'd prefer not to get wet." Thornkit replied.

"What kind of RiverClan cat says that?" Skykit asked, bounding into the shallow water.

"Fine, but we'll get in trouble if they find us soaking wet."

He tentatively stepped into the cold water. Skykit splashed him. He splashed back. Moonkit sent a giant splash towards both of them. They both turned on her and splashed her, soaking the silver she-cat to the bone. Suddenly, the started backing out slowly, but Moonkit had spotted a shiny stone at the bottom of the river, and was trying to get to it, so she didn't notice the rising water until it swept her off her paws.

"We'll get help!" Skykit and Thornkit promised, running back towards the camp.

But by the time they returned with a RiverClan patrol, they were too late.

Moonkit was gone.

**So how did you like that? If you did, tell me in the comments! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but really hope you liked that!**

**-Snow**


End file.
